dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Levelling
As you progress through Dungeon Realms, slaying mobs and exploring new areas, your character will gain experience, which will contribute to your character's level. As you level up, you gain powerful stat points that can be assigned to various attributes. NB: Dungeon Realms was initial designed without levels, and so whilst a system has been implemented, it is generally considered unfinished and likely to undergo a number of changes. Overview Levels apply to all combat-dealing entities (players and mobs alike) but not NPCs. You can determine another player's level from the bracketed number on the left-hand side of their name. Generally speaking, the higher a player's level, the more powerful they are, but this is heavily dependent on the gear that they have equipped and not the level itself. Obtaining Experience Currently, the only way to obtain experience is from killing mobs in-game, although it is hoped that in the future there will be other ways to gather experience, such as by exploring or completing quests. If you are solo farming (ie not in a party), then you will gain all available experience upon slaying a mob. If multiple players (who are not in the same party) slay a mob, the experience will not be split, but instead the full amount of experience will be received by the player who dealt the most damage to the mob. If in a party with other players, experience from slaying mobs will be received by all party members within a small radius, even by party members who did not actually damage the mob. Generally speaking, the amount of experience gained from slaying a mob is proportional to its level, however the maximum experience you can obtain from slaying a mob is that of a mob 10 level higher than your character level. What this means is that if you are a Level 20 player, you will obtain more experience from slaying a Level 30 mob than a Level 20 mob, however if you were to slay Level 40 mob, you would still only gain the experience you would obtain from a Level 30 mob. This is to prevent players from being powerleveled excessively fast. Additionally, the amount of experience you receive from a mob is proportional to your own level. This means that if a player of Level 50 slays a Level 20 mob, they will receive less experience than a Level 20 player killing the same mob would. Attributes Once the player reaches Level 40, '''an increase in level will do nothing to increase the power of the gear you can wear. In order to ensure that levels still provide a form of progression, you will gain a total of '''3 Stat Points every time that you level up (from Level 2 onwards). These stat points can be allocated to a specific attribute in order to increase certain stats. There are four different attributes '''that you can allocate your Stat Points to, and each of these give your character '''four different types of stat. '''Once allocated, these stats cannot be changed individually, instead you have to pay the Wizard NPC '''1000 Gems '''in order to completely reallocate your stats. There various available stats and the attributes they grant are listed below. '''Strength Dexterity Intellect Vitality Category:Mechanic